


Shameless

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Jeon Jungkook, Exhibitionist Park Jimin (BTS), Jikook share a tent, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: Jimin manages to convince Jeongguk to have sex with him on a camping trip with their friends. Well... It doesn't really take much convincing (it never does).
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135
Collections: Jikook Night Fic Fest





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [JikookNightFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JikookNightFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jikook attempting to have sex in a camping tent while their friends (ot5) are sleeping in other tents near them. 
> 
> Maybe they try to keep as quiet as possible or they end up being shameless and not caring about the noises they're making.
> 
> Would love to see exhibitionism kink, teasing about their friends possibly hearing them and liking what they hear.
> 
> Maybe one of their friends teases them about it the morning after and jikook are a blushing mess knowing that they were heard.
> 
> DW: bottom jimin pls
> 
> DNW: mcd, a lot of angst, no extreme kinks, 1st person POV
> 
> a/b/o is fine if the writer wants to include it, but not necessary for this request.

"You'll have to be a lot more quiet if you don't want us to get caught."

Jeongguk shuddered at Jimin's whisper in his ear, then chuckled darkly. "You're one to talk." He squeezed Jimin's waist and turned them over so he was hovering over him, grinning at the gasp that fell from Jimin's lips.

"And I haven't even _really_ touched you yet," he teased. Jimin, at least, had had his hands on Jeongguk’s skin, but all Jeongguk had done was _move_ him. God, he was going to be so loud once they finally went further - something he couldn’t say he wasn't looking forward to. "Unless you want them to hear you?"

Jimin shoved him, but the flush on his cheeks spoke volumes. "Stop projecting your own kinks onto me."

"What, you don't want them to hear how good you are?" Jeongguk shifted his hips so they pressed down on Jimin's, a small moan falling from his mouth as he arched his back. "How nice you feel?" He slipped a hand under Jimin's shirt, along his stomach and up his chest. He bit his lip, never quite able to get used to having Jimin underneath him, eager and horny.

"Can you just kiss me?" Jimin huffed, tugging at Jeongguk’s hair to drag him down, leaning his own head up.

Jeongguk laughed softly, but decided to give in - and not at all because it was getting harder and harder not to. As soon as he did, Jimin whined and pulled him impossibly closer, easily parting his lips, and his legs, which he wrapped around Jeongguk’s waist.

"Jimin," Jeongguk hissed when he pulled back. He stared down at Jimin's deceptively innocent eyes. "We can't do anything with the others right next door." 'Next door' was a generous description: a tent away served even less privacy than doors did, after all. Sure, they had been teasing each other for a while with naughty hands, but Jeongguk hadn't thought they'd _really_ do anything. Some making out, maybe, but the chances of being overheard were far too high to do more than that - and Seokjin had already warned them he'd dose them with water if he even _thought_ he heard something suspicious.

"That's why I said you should be quiet," Jimin told him, arching up again, more deliberately this time, the ghost of a smirk on his face. "If they don't hear us, they can't complain."

Jeongguk scoffed, his resolve slowly but surely weakening, especially when Jimin's fingers dipped under his waistband. "Out of the two of us, you're the loud one."

"No, I'm just less embarrassed than you are."

Jeongguk narrowed his eyes, but couldn't deny that: where Jeongguk generally _tried_ to keep quiet, Jimin was much more shameless (something about how it turned him on) but if he wanted to, he could keep silent better. He simply chose not to. Then again, usually their friends weren't within hearing distance.

Not wanting to admit as much, however, Jeongguk lowered his head to nip at Jimin's throat, receiving a low groan in return. "You're not _that_ quiet," Jeongguk murmured against his neck before leaving a wet kiss on the skin.

Jimin laughed, sounding breathless. His eyes were glittering as he gazed up at Jeongguk, his small fingers toying with the hair on Jeongguk’s nape. "I'm starting to think you don't want me to be. You say I want them to hear me, but I think that's what _you_ want."

Jeongguk shook his head, but Jimin's knowing look made him smash his mouth back onto his boyfriend's. As they kissed, Jeongguk running his tongue along the roof of Jimin's mouth and enjoying the slickness, Jimin started to push down Jeongguk's sweatpants.

"Jimin!" he hissed urgently, his heart pounding at the realisation that Jimin hadn’t been joking about wanting to do this right now.

"If you really don't want to, I'll stop."

Jeongguk hesitated as he looked into Jimin's earnest eyes. Of course Jimin would never force him to do anything he didn't want, or vice versa, but the problem was that he couldn't be sure he didn't want this. He hated to admit it out loud, but the thought of potentially being overheard turned him on. Jimin was right, though: he was more easily embarrassed and saying that he wanted this would definitely be embarrassing.

So he didn't say it. Instead, he helped Jimin shimmy his pants and underwear down, a thrill running through him at the way Jimin's eyes darkened. He tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before undressing Jimin. After some fumbling and swearing - yes, the sleeping bag they had was a large one for two people, but it was still a sleeping bag - Jeongguk was able to press down against a very naked Jimin, every inch of his warm skin against his own.

"Mmm, you're so hot baby," Jimin breathed, his fingers tracing Jeongguk’s abs and down to grasp his dick. "So hard too. What would your hyungs think if they saw you like this?"

Jeongguk whimpered and thrust into Jimin's hand, then clamped his mouth shut glared at his far too smug boyfriend. "Like you're any better." He lifted his knee and pressed his thigh up against Jimin's cock, making him moan, his eyes sliding shut. "You're harder than I am and already leaking."

"Hard not to be when you're right here," Jimin moaned. He let go of Jeongguk and spread his legs wantonly, biting his lip. "Now stop teasing me."

Jeongguk was about to point out that he most certainly wasn't the tease here, but he was far too impatient. Except… "I didn't bring any lube."

"I did, it's in my bag."

Jeongguk opened his mouth, then just shook his head. "Of course you did." He reached for Jimin's bag, finding a travel bottle in the front, along with a few condoms.

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope, not at all." Jeongguk poured some lube onto his fingers and prodded Jimin's entrance. Jimin gasped and threw his head back, rolling his hips to encourage Jeongguk to push in already. Usually, Jeongguk would prefer to draw it out, but this was not one of those times and he soon pushed in two fingers, meeting hardly any resistance.

"More," Jimin groaned. "Come on, I'm not made of glass."

Jeongguk knew all too well, and was also very much aware that when Jimin was in this kind of mood, he didn't _want_ to be treated too gently either. Still, he also knew Jimin could be overeager at times, and so: "Tell me if I hurt you."

Jimin nodded quickly, then moaned deeply, a little too loudly, when Jeongguk pulled out his fingers and shoved them back inside. Jeongguk threw him a warning look and Jimin whispered an apology. He managed to stay silent for a while, but as soon as Jeongguk scissored his fingers, he whined again, loudly enough for Jeongguk to place his hand over Jimin's mouth. Which only seemed to egg him on, if the way he clenched around Jeongguk and the even louder moan - luckily muffled this time - were any indication.

"You know, if anyone's awake, they must have heard you." Jimin moaned again, though whether it was due to Jeongguk's words or the third finger inside of him was unclear. "Do you think they'd get off to you? You do make the prettiest sounds, and we all know Yoongi hyung likes your voice." He hit Jimin's prostate and tilted his head at the way Jimin's eyes rolled back. "Or Namjoon hyung. He thinks you're so cute and sexy - I bet he'd love to see you like this."

When Jimin clenched down again, more intensely this time, Jeongguk cursed under his breath and pulled out his fingers, grabbing a condom, which he rolled down over his length, before reaching for the lube again so he could slick himself up. He gasped at the touch of his own hand, having almost forgotten how badly he wanted this, too focused on Jimin.

"Yes, yes, get in me, _please_." Jimin didn't seem to care that anyone could hear him at this point, and to be honest, neither could Jeongguk right now.

Jimin pulled him into another deep kiss when Jeongguk pressed inside, his walls squeezing around Jeongguk’s cock ever so nicely, making him bite down on Jimin's bottom lip more harshly than intended. Jimin, at least, seemed not to mind, the loudest cry so far escaping his lips as his blunt nails scratched down Jeongguk's back. Nonetheless, Jeongguk was quick to soothe the sore lip with his tongue.

Once he was fully enveloped by Jimin's warmth, Jeongguk took several deep breaths and hid his face in Jimin's neck.

"I wonder what Hobi hyung would think of you right now," Jimin sighed. "Don't you want to show off for him?"

Jeongguk bit down lightly on the junction of Jimin's neck and shoulder before lifting himself up. "If you want me to fuck you, you could just say so."

"My bad, I thought I had already made it clear."

"Do you think Jin hyung would let you talk to him like that?"

"Oh, definitely."

To be fair, yes, Jimin was probably right. Still, Jeongguk made sure to thrust in harder next, be it as punishment or reward. "I bet-" Jeongguk grunted when Jimin clawed at his shoulders. "Bet Taehyung hyung wishes he could see you like this."

A devilish grin appeared on Jimin's face. His hands cupped Jeongguk’s cheeks, his eyes lidded. "Who says he hasn't?"

Again, Jimin might be right, but Jeongguk decided not to question it during sex, unsure whether the funny feeling in his stomach was an increase in arousal or discomfort (it didn't quite feel like the latter, though). To cover up his confusion, he lifted one of Jimin's legs and pushed it up as far as it could go so he could reach deeper. Jimin's cry made him groan as well, though he had tried - and mostly succeeded - so hard to stay silent.

Deciding that if they hadn't been heard yet, it was a miracle, Jeongguk gave up and sped up so the sound of skin against skin resounded through their tent and beyond. Jimin's mouth hung open as he babbled nonsense, his reactions pulling more from Jeongguk as well. Before long, Jimin was coming, long and loud, and fuck, did he feel and look amazing, his body contorting in ways only his can. It was enough for Jeongguk to come too, aware that he called out Jimin's name, but not aware of much else except how good it felt and how hard he came.

By the time Jeongguk came back to his senses, Jimin's legs had fallen open and he was staring up at the roof of the tent.

"Well," he said, still breathing heavily, "that was unexpected."

"You literally planned this," Jeongguk pointed out as he began to pull out, soothing Jimin when he winced. He pulled off the condom and tied it together to throw away, grateful that they had avoided a worse mess but wishing they had remembered to put down a towel or something. At least it was only one night. Or. Well. What was left of it.

"Sshhh, let's sleep now." Jimin turned onto his side and glanced at Jeongguk over his shoulder. "After the pounding you just gave me, I deserve some cuddles."

Jeongguk spluttered, but, terrible at turning down any of Jimin's suggestions, he made quick work of wiping them both down with his shirt and then threw an arm around Jimin and held him close. He vaguely recalled wishing him good night before falling asleep, his next memory being that of Seokjin throwing a bucket of ice cold water over them.

As they both shot up, Jimin screaming bloody murder in pure shock, a drenched Jeongguk threw an unimpressed Seokjin a look of utter bafflement.

Seokjin pointed at them sternly. "Never again am I going on a trip where the two of you are sharing a bed." He fixed his narrowed eyes on Jimin. "And no, I wouldn't let you talk to me like that at all. _Believe me._ " And he left, taking the last bit of Jeongguk's dignity with him.

Jimin sighed and brushed his wet hair off his face. He looked over at Jeongguk and shrugged. "I honestly don't know if I'm angry, scared, or horny."

Jeongguk groaned and buried his face under his pillow. Fuck his life.


End file.
